


Sailors and Sirens

by HelpImInTooManyFandoms



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth thinks he's hot, F/F, F/M, He has piercings and tattoos, M/M, Multi, Punk Percy, he sings, i am looking for one tho, i wrote this while listening to my 40 hour playlist, im gonna add tags as i write, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpImInTooManyFandoms/pseuds/HelpImInTooManyFandoms
Summary: Percy Jackson is a punk singer with his own band. he's covered in ink and metal. He has a rep around the college. He rides a motorcycle and wears ripped everything.Annabeth Chase is a straight-A student with an intense love for all things school and architecture. her hair is always in a ponytail. She's known as the teacher's pet all over the school.When they first meet at one of Percy's concerts, they clash. the two start to see each all over campus and they eventually become friends. It blossoms into something more.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Anubis/Sadie Kane/Walt Stone, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Carter Kane/Zia Rashid, Halfborn Gunderson/Mallory Keen, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Luke Castellan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Sailors and Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! Comment any thoughts or suggestions!

“Annie, stop studying and get your ass dressed! We have to get going. Everyone is meeting at the club at 7:30,” my roommate and closest friend Piper hollered into my room.  
“I don’t wanna go, Pipes! I don’t care if it’s Thal’s band, I just want to fucking study,” I yelled. Our friend group was going to a club to see a band that consisted of Thalia Grace, my friend from childhood, and her cousins’ friends perform. Apparently, the members all knew Piper and a few of my other friends were related to the members. We were all going to go see the band, called The Sirens, at a club that was just off-campus.  
Piper barged into my room a moment later with only her bra and underwear on, “Come on let’s get you fucking ready!”  
The next eternity was spent trying on clothes to meet Piper’s satisfaction. She settled on a black leather mini skirt and a black sparkly tank top with a leather jacket and fishnets for me and a black leather jumpsuit with black jeans, a leather jacket and fishnets for herself. Piper dressed like a punk more often than not. She had piercings, tattoos, and black make-up. She was best friends with The Sirens’ members too. She did my make-up and touched hers up then we left, calling an uber to the club. When we got there, we met up with Hazel, Calypso, R.E.D., Carter, Zia, Jason, Will, and Frank.  
Piper led us in towards the stage. Thalia met us at the bar, greeting us with a warm “hey,” she grabbed Jason into a headlock, as he was her brother, and gave him a noogie. She hugged the rest of us.  
“‘Sup,” a short Italian girl and a tall blonde man walked over. The man grabbed me in a headlock.  
“How ya doing Annie?”  
I blinked slowly and squealed in realization, “Luke!”  
I turned to hug him. I had know luke for as long as I had known Thalia. He was one of my only friends before I met Piper. I hadn’t seen him since he moved schools before his senior year of high school (I was a freshman).  
He pushed me away and studied me. “When the fuck did start you liking rock music, goody-two-shoes?”  
“I am only here because I was fucking dragged here. I would like to be in my room studying, not here.”  
Just as I said that I heard someone yell, “Pinecone face, get your ass over here. Soundcheck time.”  
I searched for the source of the beautiful voice. “Well, that’s me, whores. I’ll see you after the show,” Thalia said, “I’m coming kelphead damn!”  
She walked towards the stage with a wave over her shoulder. I turned towards Luke and the Italian woman, “So luke are you and thalia dating yet?”  
He blushed, unable to speak. The woman next to him smirked and said, “yeah they’re dating. They’re in a triad with another woman, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. We call her RA-RA. She should be here soon. I’m Bianca by the way. I’m one of the band managers as well as one of the members and Hazel’s older sister. I’m also one of the other members, Thalia and Jason’s cousin.”  
Just as I shook her hand, there was an announcement, “Now taking the stage, The Sirens playing their original music.”  
The club broke into cheers and clapping as the band took the stage. A small Latino boy in leather pants suspenders and an open button-up, showing off tattoos and nipple piercings came on stage and sat at the drumset, starting a drumroll to let the rest of the band on. Next, a shorter pale boy who looked like Bianca came on stage, wearing ripped black jeans, a bomber jacket with patches, many preaching LGBTQIA+ rights, and a shirt saying ‘MOVE I’M GAY’, and went to the synthesizer, playing some chords. Thalia walked on next, carrying a guitar in her hand, wearing ripped jeans, a studded belt, and a ripped shirt with a punk band on it. A shorter blonde girl with colorful streaks in her hair came on the stage with a guitar in her hand, wearing a black dress, fishnets, and combat boots. They all started playing a melody as the spotlight focused on center stage. A sultry voice started to sing as the source walk on stage  
“Will I be fine  
I never ever know  
No one ever ever knows  
Have I lost my mind  
The crowd sang along with the boy, no man, who was singing and playing his guitar.  
Oh Tell me why  
I can't live and die  
Elegantly high  
and beautifully blind  
He had black hair that was shaved on the sides and long on the top. The hair on the top of his head was long and a blue ombre, dark blue on the roots and bright blue on the tips.  
Tell me I'll be fine  
Tell me sweet sweet lies  
Cuz I'm dead inside  
Cuz I'm dead inside tonight  
He was wearing a loose cut off tank top and black leather pants.  
Oh yeah  
Oh no oh yeah, yeah  
And Oh there's too many people  
there's too many people  
You could see all the tattoos covering his torso and arms and the piercings covering his face and ears.  
That walk alone  
And I, I don't know what love is  
Oh I don't know what love is  
Until you say goodbye  
He had the most piercing green eyes that seemed to be glowing.  
So I sing this song  
That'll be just ours  
That'll be just ours  
Oh yeah yeah don't say goodbye  
He was beautiful in the best way possible.  
I just need some help  
I can't look at myself  
Cuz I'm numb inside  
And everything will die  
I could see his abs rippling as he played and danced around the stage.  
Tell me I'll be fine  
Tell me sweet, sweet lies  
Cuz I'm dead inside  
And everything will die  
And Oh there's too many people  
there's too many people  
That walk alone yeah  
And I, I don't know what love is  
Oh I don't know what love is  
Until you say goodbye  
So don't say goodbye  
So don't say goodbye  
So don't say goodbye  
So done say goodbye  
And Oh there's too many people  
there's too many people  
That walk alone  
And I, I don't know what love is  
Oh I don't know what love is  
Until you say goodbye  
So I sing this song  
That'll be just our  
That'll be just ours  
And Oh there's too many people  
there's too many people  
That walk alone  
And I, oh I don't know what love is  
Oh I don't know what love is  
Until you say goodbye  
So don't say goodbye  
Don't say goodbye now babe  
Don't say goodbye”  
When the song ended, the crowd hollered and cheered in joy. The lead singer said, “Sup you fucking whores! We are the Sirens. That was Too Many People. On drumset tonight we have Bad Boy Supreme, Leo Valdez,” he gestured to the drummer, “On synth, we have the ghost king himself my cousin, Nico di Angelo, and yes he is gay and no he will not be your gay best friend, he’s already mine,” he gestured to the synth player, who was flipping the crowd off while smirking, “on bass we have the most fabulous, most badass bitch, Sadie Kane,” Sadie blew kisses to the audience, “and on guitar, we have pine cone face herself, the bitch-ass punk and my other cousin, Thalia Grace!”  
“What’s up everyone?” the bassist, Sadie, hollered, “We have to introduce the most important member of the band. The amazing brother I wish I had.”  
“Fuck you, Sadie!” Carted yelled.  
“Carter, you came! Anyway back to the main attraction. The son of the sea himself, the reason Carter survived high school, the lead siren, our kelp head, make some noise for Percy Jackson!”  
The crowd erupted into hoots and hollers. I heard a lot of fangirling on all sides. I couldn’t stop staring at Percy. He had a beautifully sculpted face and body. He looked like a Greek statue sculpted by the best artist. He was beautiful.  
Piper punched me, “Earth to Annabeth. Are you there? Or is pretty boy distracting you too much?”  
I screeched and punched her.

**Author's Note:**

> song: Palaye Royale "Too Many People" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6bbqjs32Nk  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
